Rewrite in the form log(c). $\log(4) - \log(2)$
Solution: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$ $\log(4) - \log(2) = \log(\frac{4}{2})$ $= \log( 2 )$